


The Valentines

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Series: the greatest Spanish-Italian-Canadian rock band ever [1]
Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Chatlogs, F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tinychat for fans of Valentino, the best Spanish-Italian-Canadian rock band EVER!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> I was complaining the other day about the lack of really ridiculous AUs in the fandom, and decided to be the change I want to see. Ergo, the Borgias as a rock band! 
> 
> ...as seen by their early fandom, before they hit it big.

**valentinofan00001** : have you ever thought that zia and cesare

**juanborgias:** ?? the drummer?

**valentinofan00001:** yeah

**juanborgias:** what about them

**valentinofan00001:** i think they might be dating

**juanborgias:** UGGGGH

**ziaaa:** why ugh?

**valentinofan00001:** she only ships boys? idk

**juanborgias:** THEYRE COUSINS

**ziaaa:** no, that’s Juan

**juanborgias:** all of them are

**juanborgias:** zias real name is lucrezia cattanei her dad and juans mom and whatshisfaces mom are sibs

**ziaaa:** noooo

**valentinofan00001:** well idk about that but have you seen her interview with … umm buzznet i think??

**ziaaa:** I KNOW

**juanborgias:** i dont read them what did she say

**valentinofan00001:** hehe

**ziaaa:** well there was stuff about where she went to college and how she feels about that british guy calling her the rising star  & best singer of the group

**juanborgias:** as if

**ziaaa:** SHE IS but anyway stuff about getting a top 20 single and how much time she spends on her hair and blah blah

**valentinofan00001:** tho her hair is an act of god lbr

**juanborgias:** it issss

**ziaaa:** lol

**juanborgias:** thats all?

**valentinofan00001:** hahahahaHAHAHAHAHA

**ziaaa:** no

**ziaaa:** then the interviewer asked her about her relationship with the other band members

**ziaaa:** she said Geoff’s a sweetheart and Cesare is her best friend

**juanborgias:** who

**valentinofan00001:** are u even a real fan

**juanborgas:** hello im the one that knew they were related!!!

**ziaaa:** ummm can we not. JB, Geoff plays the bass and does some backup singing. Cesare = the drummer, remember?

**juanborgias:** oh them

**ziaaa:** he has a really good voice, though

**ziaaa:** Cesare, I mean. Geoff’s okay but whatever. C’s wasted on the drums

**juanborgias:** well he sucks at them so

**valentinofan00001:** no he doesn’t

**ziaaa:** he kind of does

**ziaaa:** I’m actually a huge fan but he’s waaaaaay better as a singer

**ziaaa:** better than Juan ;)

**juanborgias:** NO

**ziaaa:** did you know Cesare has perfect pitch and a four octave range :) :) :) :)

**juanborgias:** ive never even heard him sing

**valentinofan00001:** he doesn’t do backup lol

**valentinofan00001:** there are some old recordings on youtube

**valentinofan00001:** college stuff w/ him and zia, they were in some choir thing together. it’s really weird to hear them singing like

**ziaaa:** Pie Jesu!!

**juanborgias:** hahaha omg

**ziaaa:** gorgeous though.

**valentinofan00001:** i get goosebumps every time i listen

**juanborgias:** well anyway what was the thing she said

**valentinofan00001:** which one lol

**ziaaa:** yeppp

**ziaaa:** let’s see there’s the part where she said they’d been connected at the hip since they were kids and she couldn’t imagine her life without him

**ziaaa:** the part where she joked that she had all those break-ups because he’d spoiled her for other men

**ziaaa:** the part where she called him the love of her life

**valentinofan00001:** she said she had a crush on him in middle school too

**juanborgias:** what the fuck


End file.
